1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise structures and more particularly to structures focused on exercising the upper torso and abdominal musculature of a person by simulating the rowing motions of a kayak at enhanced effort levels associated with stabilizing a resiliently supported body alignment of the user by simulating the rowing movements of a kayak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The exponential growth of automation has long surpassed nature's ability to adjust our habits, committing virtually all of us to a sedentary lifestyle both in the course of our work and also at home where we engage in our repose the various entertainment modalities. As a consequence obesity is now a significant health hazard exacerbated by increases in heart disease, diabetes and similar conditions that reduce both the quality and also the expected length of human life. Simply, these lifestyle changes are occurring at a rate that cannot be accommodated by evolutionary response and as we each perceive this state the impetus to exercise is now driving all of us.
These widely perceived observations along with the persistent nature that brought us all here has also resulted in all sorts of exercise mechanisms that singularly and/or in various groupings allow us to focus on one or more aspects of our musculature along with other processes including those entailed in our cardiovascular function, metabolic processes and the like. Concurrently, our attention to correct exercise is now also perceived as an effective mechanism for managing stress and has therefore pervaded our whole lifestyle with various exercise mechanisms that are not just suitable for large exercise facilities like gymnasiums, but also for use in ones home.
One physical activity that is universally associated with robust health is that of kayaking. The image of navigating down the rapids of a mountain stream as we balance the kayak by our mid torso musculatures is seen as good for one's health and as result various kayaking simulators have been devised which in one manner or another seek to duplicate this activity, as exemplified by the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,677 issued on Dec. 11, 2001 to Drapeau; U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,436 issued on Aug. 22, 2000 to Lundahl; U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,876 issued on Sep. 8, 1998 to Hickman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,357 issued on Apr. 27, 1997 to Englehart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,197 issued on Aug. 18, 1987 to this inventor and Bengt Swesson, and others.
Each of the foregoing examples, and similar others, while suitable for the purposes intended, describe a kayak simulating structure in which the user is well supported on a stationary seat and from that vantage moves a kayak paddle against weights or other force inducing resistance. Thus while providing a simple and compact exercise structure the foregoing examples confine the major exercise efforts to the arms, shoulders and the upper torso while the abdomen and the lower back are left unattended.
An exercise structure that takes benefit of the simplicity of a kayak and that fully and completely involves the mid torso musculature of the user is therefore extensively desired and it is one such structure that is disclosed herein.